Song Fics
by MadScientistV
Summary: just a collection of song fics... dunno how many different one-shots I'll be makin... just... sittin in my bed one night... alone... and BAM! it hit me! INSPIRATION IS A KILLER! characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi and songs belong to their artists.
1. Chapter 1

Pharaoh of the Puzzle

Yugi lay in bed sleeping peacefully, the puzzle he'd just completed that night sitting atop his desk by his homework, which he never finished. He breathed deeply, rolling over onto his right sighed facing his desk and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Very dimly, the golden pyramid began glowing. A shadowy figure appeared next to the youth's bed, a golden eye on his forhead. Deep, crimson eyes opened and stared down at Yugi, a soft smirk smoothed over his lips.

"Aibou..."

Yugi softly whimpered at the deep voice entering his dreams.

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came.

That voice which calls to me,

and speaks my name.

And do I dream again? For now I find

The phantom of the opera is there - inside my mind.

Yugi's eyes slowly opened. He jumped when he saw familiar blood red eyes looking down at him expectingly. It had been almost two months since he had finished the puzzle, and the spirit inside the puzzle had occasionally come out from either bordom or... sheer lust.

"Er... hey... Yami. Something wrong?" Yugi asked hesitantly. He blushed from the smirk and the way the spirit tilted his head to the side some, staring down at him like some kind of... sexy... meal.

"You know what I want... Yugi." Yami whispered, slowly leaning down toward the young boy's face.

Sing once again with me

Our strange duet.

My power over you

Grows stronger yet.

And though you turn from me, to glance beind.

The phantom of the opera is there - inside your mind.

Oh yes... Yugi knew exactly what the spirit wanted.

The youth swallowed and turned his face away some. How did he get into this... mess? He had lost his virginity two months ago, the very same night he had completed the puzzle. He hadn't been raped. Well... not exactly. The spirit of the puzzle had been so careful and gentle with him, even if he had seduced him.

Yami gently took Yugi's chin into his fingers and forced him to look him in the eye. He leaned forward more, watching Yugi's eyes shimmer some with affection. He smiled and licked the corner of his hikari's mouth. The beautiful amethyst eyes he loved so much slowly closed as their lips met.

Yugi Motou didn't know what it was he trusted so much about the spirit. Was it the fact that he protects him and his friends? Or the fact that everytime he's upset and crying, the spirit comforts him when his friends and grandpa can't? All of the bullies that had constantly beat on him, had been taken care of by this same spirit who was now embracing nad kissing him with such gentlness.

Those who have seen yourself

Draw back in fear.

I am the mask you wear.

Its me they hear.

Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined

The phantom of the opera is there - inside my/your mind.

Yugi panted heavily as the spirit he had lost his virginity to licked up the back of his thigh. The youth had lost all his clothes and was laying on the bed, knees bent and legs spread. Yami lay between his legs, equally naked and watching with lustful eyes as his hikari blushed and moaned. He closed his eyes, kissing the tip of the small boy's erection.

"Nng!"

That made him shiver. His Yugi always made such sexy, shy noises. A small, gentle hand threaded through his hair as Yami took the head passed his lips. Another moan slipped past Yugi's lips as the spirit gently started sucking and bobbing his head, taking the small, smooth erection further into his mouth.

Yugi arched and put the back of his hand over his mouth. It was always at this point that the young boy remembered all the wet dreams he'd been having ever since he got the puzzle and began trying to put it together. One minute he was sleeping, the next he was being sucked off by a shadowy figure with a deep voice and large slightly rough but gentle hands.

In all your fantasies, you always knew

That man in mystery

"Ooh! Yami!"

We're both in you

'That's it Yugi... release.'

"Ahh!"

And in this labrinyth, where night blind

The phantom of the opera is there - inside your/my mind.

Yami kissed and licked up Yugi's stomach and chest, and then sat up and stared down at his angel. The youth panted and stared up into those crimson eyes which captured him everytime he stares into them. He closed his eyes as the hands he had become to love stroked his cheek affectionately. Upon feeling hips scoot closer to his hips, he shivered, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Yami's neck.

Sing... my angel of music.

"A-ah!" Yugi bit down on his bottom lip and swallowed thickly as Yami pushed into him.

Yami grunted, holding Yugi's legs on his shoulders as he started a gently rythem. He had to swallow thickly himself and pause in his thrusting so as to regain the composure he lost as of entering Yugi. His hikari was always so tight, as if he was virgin all over again. He panted heavily along with the youth.

"Y-Yami?"

The spirit looked down into his hikari's eyes and almost blushed. Yugi's eyes were dark purple with lust and desire. He smiled some, letting go of the hikari's legs and taking the small hands into his own bigger ones, lacing their fingers together.

"Yugi... you have no idea... what you do to me." He whispered and drew back, only to thrust back in deeply.

"Ahh!" Yugi arched as his g-spot was hit directly. "Y-Yami!"

They rocked together, back and forth, both panting and moaning. The spirit stared down at Yugi's moonlit skin. The moonlight glowed softly down on the two bodies as they moved, sweat sliding down their skin. Their lips met again, caressing and embracing. Tongues danced in the hot caverns, saliva leaking out of their mouths. Their moans filled the silence in the room.

"Yami! Yami! I'm so close!"

"Easy aibou..." Yami panted, removing one of his hands and easing it between their bodies and gently gripping his aibou's erection and stroking him higher into ectasy.

"Nng!" Yugi arched again, tightening his legs around the spirit's hips.

"Together... Yugi." Yami grunted, slamming his hips into Yugi's.

"YAMIIIII!" Yugi screamed, throwing his head back and releasing onto both their stomachs.

The spirit arched and moaned as Yugi's inner muscles squeezed around his erection. "Yugi!" He threw his head back, thrusting into the now limp body and spilling his semen into said body.

Yugi gasped softly as Yami gently and slowly pulled out of him and collasped onto the bed beside him. He slowly turned his head to look at the handsome spirit and smiled. When Yami saw him smiling at him, he blushed lightly.

'So beautiful.' He thought, not realizing the thought getting to Yugi, who blushed in response. Yami chuckled and kissed his aibou's cheek before slowly disappearing back into the puzzle.

Yugi sighed and pulled the sheets over his body, slowly falling back asleep.

'... Pervert.' He thought affectionately.


	2. Chapter 2

You Make Me Wanna

"Ateeeeem!"

Atem stopped walking and looked over his shoulder and smiled upon seeing his little friend. He turned and watched as Yugi stopped and bent down to catch his breathe.

"Hello Yugi."

The youth stood straight and smiled. "Hi Atem! You headin' home?"

The taller boy shrugged. "Don't really want to, but... I was thinkin' about it. Why?" He tilted his head.

You know you make me wanna.

Yugi smiled. "Well... Joey and Tristan were wanting to go to the arcade. They were wanting to know if you wanted to come with us."

"Are you going, aibou?"

Yugi blinked. "Um... I kinda don't want to, but... I like spending time with my friends, so I don't mind." He smiled.

You know you make me wanna.

Yugi and Atem had met two months ago when Yami transferred to their school from Egypt. The smaller boy had been so kind to him and they became quick friends.

"Of course... I'll only be able to stay for maybe an hour. We're getting a new shipment of Duel Monster cards today and Jii-chan wants me to help him put them up."

Atem chuckled. "And I thought he could do everything."

Yugi chuckled as well. "Well... he has to admit... he is getting old."

Atem smiled warmly, staring down at his special friend.

To start it off, I know you know me.

To come to think of it, it was only last week

That I, had a dream about us, ooh.

"Well... I need to go home and do a few things, now that I think of it."

If Yugi had ears, Atem could imagine them drooping.

"Oh."  
"But... why don't I come over in a couple hours and help you?"

Atem smiled upon seeing the smaller boy's eyes lighting up.

"Really?! Thanks Yami!" Yugi glomped his friend, causing Atem to look away as he blushed, hands on Yugi's shoulders.

He still didn't understand why the smaller boy called him 'Yami'. Sure they looked a lot alike, besides their skin tone and slight height difference.

"I'll see you in a couple hours then!" Yugi exclaimed and trotted away to catch up with his other two friends.

Atem sighed as he watched the object of his affections run off.

That's why I'm here

I'm writing this song.

To tell you the truth, you know I've been hurting all along.

Someway let me know, you want me girl.

Atem sat in his room at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head and his pencil between his lips. He stared out of his window at the tree pidgeons sitting on a branch together on the big tree in the yard of his house. Slowly, his eyes drifted down to the paper on his desk infront of him with a few lines of poetry writting on it; and then to a picture of Yugi and himself in swim trunks at a school field trip taken a month ago. A sigh escaped past his lips.

'I have to tell him tonight.'

Everytime you see me, what do you see?

I feel like I'm the poor man and you're the queen.

Oh baby, you're the only thing I really need.

Baby that's why:

Atem walked up to the shop and walked in. "Hello Mr. Motou." He smiled.

"Atem... how many times must I tell you to call me 'Jii-chan' like the others do? Or as Joey calls me 'Gramps'."

Yugi giggled and hugged Atem. "Leave him alone 'Gramps'. He comes from a different culture then we have."

"Yeah... all the other on the other side of the world. I know how you feel after taking a very long flight coming here Atem. I've taken many expeditions to Egypt." Sugoruko said.

The Egyptian nodded. "I know. I heard of you many times while I still lived back home. And I'm still really honored to meet you. I'm even honored to meet your grandson." He grinned at the blush on Yugi's face.

"Anyways, shall we get back to work?" Yugi said and the others nodded.

While watching Yugi work, Atem thought about all the restless nights he had. His mind was always on Yugi. Yugi's eyes, Yugi's smiles, Yugi's voice; they all appealed to him so deeply. Ever since the trip to the beach, Atem couldn't get his mind off the smaller boy. He thought of the many nights he'd picked up his cell phone and started dialing Yugi's phone number, but stopped when he remembered what time it was.

You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night.

You make me wanna hold you til' the morning light.

You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall

You make me wanna surrender my soul.

I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.

You're the first and last thing on my mind.

You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall

You make me wanna, surrender my soul.

Later they all sat together at dinner, talking about Egyptian culture, pyramids, pharaohes and hierglyphs. Yugi sat, happily listening to the two talk excitedly. Soon, the two boys were walking into Yugi's bedroom.

"I'm sorry Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and looked at him, taking out his night clothes. "Why?"

"For... not including you into the conversation." Atem replied, looking down.

The smaller boy chuckled. "Don't be Atem. I like listening to you talk so excitedly about something. I don't get to see you like that very often."

'You should hear how I talk about you to my friend in Egypt.' Atem thought, blushing and looking away as his friend changed; but he could help but take a peek at the smaller boy's beautiful body.

Well I know that these feelings won't end no, no.

They'll just get stronger if I see you again.

Baby, I'm tired of being friends. Ooh.

I wanna know if you feel the same.

And could you tell me, do you feel my pain?

Don't leave me in doubt.

Atem changed into just sleeping shorts and he sat down across from Yugi on the youth's bed. They pulled out their cards.

"So... two thousand or four thousand?" Yugi asked.

"Lets just do two thousand. I'm a little tired tonight." The egyptian replied.

Yugi blinked and looked up at him. "Did you not get much sleep last night?"

Atem smiled at him. "No, but I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Yugi smiled lightly. "Alright."

Everytime you see me, what do you see?

I feel like I'm the poor man and you're the queen.

Oh baby, you're the only thing that I really need.

Baby thats why:

They dueled amiably, joking and laughing, teasing each other and flirting on Atem's part. Any chance he got, he would innocently touch Yugi's thigh or chest.

You make me wanna call you in the midde of the night.

You make me wanna hold you til' the morning light.

You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.

You make me wanna surrender my soul.

I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.

You're the first and last thing on my mind.

You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.

You make me wanna, surrender my soul.

With an unsuccessful duel, the two friends gathered their respectful decks. Yugi stood up and stretched, the black tank top riding up his sides. Atem grinned and poked Yugi's right side, causing the smaller boy to yelp and blush.

"Hey!"

"What?" Atem blinked innocently.

Yugi giggled. "Pervert." He muttered and walked over to the light switch and shut the light off.

The room was bathed and a romantic moonlit glow. Atem laid back on his hands, watching as Yugi's lithe figure walked back over and climb onto the bed beside him. He let out a sigh as his head hit the pillow and Atem had to smile.

"Long day?"  
"Yeah. Two tests, running in gym class and then a test review. School's so tiring." Yugi replied, softly.

Atem soon laid down on his side, back to the room and front to Yugi, who was laying next to the wall. He could tell his aibou's eyes were closed, so he lifted a hand and gently stroked Yugi's cheek.

"Mmm... Yami?"

Atem's hand stilled. "Yes, aibou?"

They're voices were soft, neither wanting to break the quiet darkness of the room. When Yugi didn't reply to him, Atem scooted closer to the smaller body and carefully leaned over his friend. His fingers gently stroked through the soft tri-clolored hair that looked so much like his own.

"Yugi..."

"Mm..."

"May I... kiss you?"

Those soft, amethyst eyes opened some.

"Yugi..."

"... Yes?"  
"I love you."

Atem stared into his friend's eyes, trying to keep his fear at bay so Yugi couldn't see how nervous and afraid he was.

"Y... you do?"

"Yes... I do."

A warm smile spread across Yugi's lips as he placed a hand on Atem's chest, smiling more at the shiver that racked the taller boy's body.

"Then... kiss me." He whispered.

Atem obeyed immediately, slowly leaning down and softly brushing his lips over Yugi's soft lips.

I'll take you home real quick

And set you down on the couch

Pour some Don Perignon and hit the lights out

Baby we can make sweet love, ooh.

Clothes were slowly shredded. They kissed deeply as their hands explored unknown territory. Yugi gasped softly as Atem's hand passed over his hip.

Atem blinked.

"My hip's... sensitive." Yugi whispered.

That made him chuckle and lick the smaller boy's neck.

Then we'll take it nice and slow.

I'm gonna love you like you've never known.

We're gonna make love.

Ooh oooooh.

Atem could feel Yugi's small hands on his biceps as they're hips pressed together. One of Yugi's legs were bent slightly and they were spread some, allowing Atem to lay between them. The egyptian's lips trailed down the smooth exterior of the skin on Yugi's shoulder to his collar bone, gently rubbing his hips down on the smaller boy's hips.

"Ah..."

He shivered at the breathy moan. Yugi's hands slid along the taller boy's chest, stroking and scratching gently when he would gasp or moan. Atem gave a surprised gasp when Yugi lifted his hips and rubbed up against him, moaning wantonly. He could feel his heart racing and beating fast against his chest wall. He could feel Yugi's heart beating fast as well.

"Yami!" Yugi arched slightly as Atem's hand wrapped around his erection, stroking gently. "Mmn..."

"You're so beautiful, aibou." The egyptian whispered into his little love's neck. His thumb rubbed over the tip of Yugi's erection, causing a breathy moan to hit his ear.

"Atem... w-will you..."

Said boy looked into Yugi's eyes questioningly. "Will I... what?"  
"Ano..." Yugi blushed, feeling very shy. "Uh... w-will you... m-ma-make... love... to me?"  
Atem blushed, his eyes shimmering at Yugi's words. "Yugi..." He whispered and leaned down to kiss the smaller boy deeply.

You make me wanna call you in the midde of the night.

You make me wanna hold you til' the morning light.

You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.

You make me wanna surrender my soul.

I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.

You're the first and last thing on my mind.

You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.

You make me wanna, surrender my soul.

"Are you... ready Yugi?" Atem asked, his own erection pressing up against his love's entrance.

Yugi's arms were around Atem's neck, his hands touching said boy's shoulders. He nodded. "Yes."

They kissed again, both gasping as Atem entered his love. He had one hand holding Yugi's hip and the other under his arm and holding his shoulder. A soft whimper escaped Yugi's throat as the taller boy slowly pushed in deeper. Atem opened his eyes, a dark crimson filled with lust and passion met with Yugi's own violet orbs.

"Are you... are you alright?" Atem asked, panting.

"Hai." Yugi replied. "You can... move."

Atem nodded and watched as those beautiful depths closed. He gently pulled back and slowly pushed back in; and then gradually sped up.

"Ah! Nng!" Yugi turned his head, a beautiful pink flush coloring his cheeks. "A-Atem!"

Atem thrusted harder, feeling Yugi's legs wrap around his hips tightly. "Yugi..."

You make me wanna call you in the midde of the night.

You make me wanna hold you til' the morning light.

You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.

You make me wanna surrender my soul.

I know this is a feeling that I just can't fight.

You're the first and last thing on my mind.

You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall.

You make me wanna, surrender my soul.

"Hhn!" Atem closed his eyes, Yugi's moans music to his ears. He leaned down and gently bit down on the curved shoulder, grunting softly.

"Yugi... c-come... with me."

Yugi nodded, not trusting his voice to form coherent words at the moment. The feeling of his love moving within him and above him soon became too much and he arched, letting out a breathy gasp of Atem's name. His inner muscles spasmed around the egyptian's erection and he couldn't keep his orgasm at bay any longer.

"Yugi!" Atem moaned, throwing his head back and thrusting deeply into said boy one last time before releasing into him.

The two lovers relaxed their bodies, Atem gently pulling out before laying on top of Yugi, nuzzling his face into his love's neck and breathing deeply the sweet scent of cotton candy. He smiled. His love loved sweets. He closed his eyes upon feeling one of Yugi's hands gently threading through his hair. He shakily leaned up and kissed those petal soft lips.

"Yami... I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Desert Rose

A young slave wearing a light red, silk skirt and a smiliar shirt hurried into the kitchens of an Egyptian palace. It had started raining. It rarely ever rained in Egypt. He was happy to be able to see it again ever since he was brought here. Once inside, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the wet droplets that had soaked his hair.

I dream of rain.

I dream of gardens in the desert sand.

I wake in pain.

I dream of love as time runs through my hand.

Pharaoh Atem sat in the throne room, barely managing to stay awake through another one of Isis' lectures about agriculture. He let a silent sigh escape past his lips. He missed his little slave, Yugi. 'Yugi'. Such a strange name. He can't blame the child though. He hadn't come from Egypt. At least, thats what Set had told him.

"Pharaoh!"

Atem jumped and looked at Isis. "Yes?"  
The woman sighed.

"Forgive me Isis. My mind is not with me at the moment. Perhaps we should finish this some other time when I'm not so distracted." The pharaoh stood from the throne, his blood red eyes not giving Isis any room to argue.

"As you wish, Sire." She bowed to the pharaoh as he walked past her.

Yugi stood in the pharaoh chambers, adding some last minute cleaning. The fire place was roaring warmly, causing shadows to play on the walls. His skin wasn't so pale anymore. He spent a lot of time outside in the garden, so now he had a nice tan. But his skin would never been as sexy as the pharaoh's skin.

I dream of fire.

Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire.

And in those flames.

Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire.

'Hmm. I wonder where he could be.' The pharaoh thought, staring outside of a balcony in the gardens where his little slave usually was. He knew Yugi loved roses, but he didn't know why. Sure they're beautiful, but... they only resemble love and romance.

The pharaoh decided to go check his chambers, which was probably the only other place Yugi ever was. Thinking his slave might be asleep, he slowly and quietly opened the door and looked inside. Upon seeing the young boy putting roses in a vase, he blinked in surprise.

This desert rose.

Each of her veils a secret promise.

This desert flower.

No sweet perfume ever tortured me like this.

Suddenly, Atem felt... shy... and oddly... desirable. He stepped into the room and closed the door slowly, not wanting to disturb his slave's work. The pharaoh watched as Yugi walked over to the bed they slept in and made it, smoothing a hand along the cottton sheets and fluffing the many pillows.

Watching his little slave, Atem could feel lust building inside his core. Sure he'd felt lustful toward his little slave, but... it was never this strong. Yugi was beautiful, graceful and talented. He could clean, dance, sing even; but he was no sex slave. After hearing that Set had saved Yugi from his last master in Greece, the pharaoh vowed never to use his slave in that form of slavery.

"Oh! Pharaoh..."

The surprise in the sweet voice of Yugi snapped Atem out of his daze. He blinked and smiled at his slave.

"Hello Yugi."

"I-I... didn't know you were here."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Atem said and stepped forward more. "Did you get caught in the rain?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes. It's been a while since I've seen it. I've always loved the rain."

Atem tilted his head some.

And as she turns.

The way she moves in the logic of all of my dreams.

This fire burns.

I realize that nothing's as it seems.

The first time Atem had seen Yugi, he had been reminded of the dreams he'd had only a week before. It had rained a week before Yugi had arrived and Atem had dreamed of a small shadow coming into his life. Maybe it had been a vision of the future, but Isis never saw anything in her necklace about a boy coming to Egypt from Greece.

'I didn't even know they had slavery in Greece.' Atem had said to Set that night over dinner.

'I think... maybe he was kidnapped and kept there against his will. As they don't have slavery in Greece.' Set had replied.

"Rain always made me think of being washed clean of all our sins. It also reminds me of my mother." Yugi said softly.

Atem blinked. "Your mother?" Yugi was opening up to him again.

"Yes. She... loved roses and rain. Anytime it rained, she would sit out in the garden and watch the rain come down on our rose bush. In fact... my father once told me... that I was born on a rainy day. My mother said if she had a girl, she would name her 'Rain', but... instead she had me."

Atem sat on the edge of the bed and listened intently.

I dream of rain.

I dream of gardens in the desert sand.

I wake in pain.

I dream of love as time runs through my hand.

Atem looked down as Yugi told him how his mother had died. 'A illness that had been given to her by a murderer. Set was right. Yugi was kidnapped, his father killed and his mother was injected with a virus that was incurable.'

Yugi gasped softly as he was suddenly pulled into his master's lap and held close. He felt secure and warm in the arms of the pharaoh, and so he smiled and closed his eyes, laying his head on the strong shoulder infront of him. His small hands gripped the tunic on the pharaoh's chest.

"I'm so sorry, aibou." The pharaoh whispered. "You were so happy... and then those jerks took that happiness from you."

"I'm happy now, my pharaoh. You've treated me so kindly and never once raised a hand to me or your voice." The youth whispered back.

Pharaoh Atem smiled lightly, tightening his arms around the slim waist of his little slave. He let out a soft sigh, nuzzling his face into the soft skin of the little slave's neck. "I'm glade you're hear Yugi. You have no idea how calm and relaxed you make me in tough situations."

Yugi blushed softly and looked at the pharaoh daringly in the eyes. Atem stared back.

I dream of rain.

I lift my gaze to empty skies above.

I close my eyes, this rare perfume

Is the sweet intoxication of her love.

Slowly, Yugi leaned up and kissed the pharaoh. Atem's eyes widened slightly, his lips parting slightly upon the touch of petal soft lips upon his chapped ones. Immediately, Yugi pulled away, blushing and eyes fearful as if he thought he was going to be punished, but the pharaoh held him tight to his body.

"Yugi..."

"Y-yes, my lord?"

"You stole a kiss... from the pharaoh."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You know... I'm going to want that kiss back."

Yugi blinked blankly. "O-oh..." He yelped as he was suddenly rolled over and pinned to the bed. "Ph-pharaoh?!"

"It's alright Yugi. I won't hurt you." Atem whispered lovingly. He lifted a hand and stroked the lightly tanned cheek of the little slave and smiled as said slave relaxed under him.

The amethyst depths slowly closed as the pharaoh leaned down, his heart beating rapdily. The same lightly tanned cheeks flushed a light pink as their lips brushed softly over each other.

I dream of rain.

I dream of gardens in the desert sand.

I wake in pain.

I dream of love as time runs through my hand.

After a moment, the kiss deepened. Their lips moved together, pushing and pressing against each other. Yugi's hands were by his head, a beautiful pink blush covering his cheeks as the spicey scent of the pharaoh consumed his senses. He jumped when he felt a tongue enter his mouth and rub against his and he couldn't help but moan softly, one of his hands twitching slightly.

The pharaoh leaned up, panting as the kiss broke. Yugi panted softly, opening his eyes to look up at his master.

"Yugi..." The pharaoh whispered huskily. "Say... say my name."

Yugi blushed deeper. "... Atem."

Said pharaoh shivered, his eyes closing. They kissed again, both kissing the other with passion and desire. Yugi's hands lifted from the bed, one going to the back of the pharaoh's neck and the other daringly slipping under Atem's tunic to his thigh. Said pharaoh jumped slightly and pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Yugi with wide, surprised eyes.

"I... I had no idea... you were so daring Yugi."

Said slave blushed. "Uh... well... um..."

The pharaoh chuckled. "Its kind of nice."

"Eep!" Yugi yelped, eyes wide as he felt his skirt being lowered down his hips.

Sweet desert rose.

Each of her veils a secret promise.

This desert flower.

No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this.

"Mmn!"

Atem's eyes glanced at from between Yugi's spread thighs and to his face. He shivered and sat up, staring down at the little slave, his chest moving up and down with his panting and his face flushed pink. His little slave was so beautiful, naked and spread out before him... and all his. He would protect this youth with all his power.

"Pharaoh...?"

Atem smirked. "Yugi... did I not tell you to call me by my name?"

"Urk! Er... s-sorry."

"Don't worry about it, little one." Atem whispered, nuzzling said boy's stomach.

Yugi shivered, gently weaving his fingers through the soft hair of his pharaoh and master. He slowly closed his eyes, feeling a warm wet object sliding up along his stomach and to his chest, circling a nipple and then nipping it, causing him to let out a gasp. The tips of coarse fingers brushed up along his inner thigh, teasing and flirting.

"Atem..." The little slave moaned softly, arching slightly as the pharaoh teased his erection. A soft whimper followed the moan when said pharaoh stopped completly.

"Roll over, little one."

Yugi blinked blankly before following his pharaoh's orders and rolling over onto his stomach. Soon he felt the pharaoh leaning over him, one hand stroking his side and back and the other holding up Atem's body by his head. The little slave lifted his hand and began caressing and stroking his master's arm and hand dazedly. He closed his eyes as kisses were peppered along his back.

"Ah!" The little slave threw his head back as a tongue slid down the small of his back. He gripped the sheets, trembling massively as that warm, wet organ slide along his cleft. "Atem..."

The pharaoh sat up, smirking and licking his lips. "And now... my sweet little one..." He leaned down, licking across his neck. "I will make you mine." He whispered lovingly.

Sweet desert rose.

This memory of Eden haunts us all.

This desert flower, this rare perfume.

Is the sweet intoxiacation of the fall.

"A-ah!" Yugi arched as the pharaoh pushed into him, pulling him up to his hands and knees and holding his stomach. Behind him, he could feel the pharaoh trying to restrain himself from just pounding into him ruthlessly.

Slowly, the young king pulled out and pushed back in. Underneath his hand, the little slave's muscle clenched and relaxed repeatedly before slowly relaxing as the muscles around the large erection began to loosen up. As the young king began to thrust faster, Yugi began rocking with him. As they both began to moan and pant, the king sat back on his bum, pulling his slave into his lap. Yugi gasped, a hand going to the back of his master's head as he used his knees to move himself on top of him.

"Oh! Atem!" The little slave gasped, spreading his legs further apart as the pharaoh's hand stroked his neglected member.

They moved together in sync. One thrusting down and the other thrusting up. The pharaoh's free hand turned Yugi's head, stilling their movements for a moment as they kissed deeply, lovingly. Slowly, Atem pulled from the kiss and gently pushed Yugi back onto his hands and knees. He then pulled out, frowning when Yugi cried out softly.

"Atem?" Yugi sat up and looked over his shoulder at the pharaoh. "D-did I...?"

"Shh." Atem whispered, pushing Yugi onto his back. "I want to see you when you come."

The little slave blushed and welcomed his pharaoh back between his legs. Both of them moaned blissfully as Atem pushed back into him. He started right where he left off, kissing along Yugi's neck and holding his hips. Yugi's hands slid through the young king's hair and along his back.

"Ahhh!" Yugi arched suddenly, screaming out in bliss.

Atem smirked against his shoulder, thrusting against his little one's special spot again.

"Hnn!" The little slave panted heavily, rocking against the king impulsively. "Atem! Atem! I-I -"

"Shh. It's alright. I'm almost... there too." The young pharaoh panted, kissing his slave passionately.

Yugi clung to his pharaoh's shoulders as he threw his head back, screaming the king's name as he released.

"Yugi!" The pharaoh arched, thrusting deeply into Yugi as he released.

Just as they were about to relax, the two guards who guarded the pharaoh's chamber door rushed in, swords drawn. They stopped immediately, and cupped their noses as they bled from the intimate site. Yugi and Atem looked at each other and snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

SURPRISE IN THIS ONE!

Insatiable

Oh

Oh

Ooh

Atem watched with lustful eyes as his little light cut vegetables for the stew he was making for dinner. He was dressed in small shorts and a tank top and wearing a pink apron around his waist that had red ruffles and said "Kiss the Cook". The ex-pharaoh licked his lips, eyeing Yugi's long, slim, smooth legs. Oh yes... he'd kiss the cook.

Yeah

Yeah

Oh yeah yeah yeah

Yugi hummed softly along with the song on the radio. He lifted the cutting board and used the knife to scrape the bell peppers, onions and cucumbers into the pot boiling on the stove. He could feel Atem watching him and he couldn't help back smirk uncharacteristically. He hadn't dressed like this only because of the heat of the weather, but to tease his yami as well.

Atem raised an eyebrow as he watched Yugi rub his foot against his other shin while stirring the stew. He growled softly, feeling his pants get a little too tight. Oh how he'd love to feel those legs rub against his own legs and that small, beautiful body cuddling up against his own hard and larger body.

Sure they'd made love many times ever since Yugi was sixteen; but through the years... his aibou had changed physically, growing into a mature and strong body. Oh how he loved to caress and kiss that body, to make love and listen to his aibou's moans and whimpers. Even though his body had gotten mature, their bodies still fit perfectly together. They're skin contrasting against each other. Dark and light.

When moonlight crawls along the street  
Chasing away the summer heat  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let it go  
We build our church above this street  
We practice love between these sheets

Atem stood up and walked up to the door of the kitchen, listening to the lyrics of the song that Yugi had put on repeat. He tilted his head, watching as Yugi bent down infront of the refrigerator to get out a tomato. Such a perfectly round ass. He just wanted to reach out and grope and rub his little one's ass, make him squirm and beg to be fucked senselessly. They hadn't had hardly anytime to spend time with each other. One busy going to classes and the other busy watching the shop all day long. It had been a long time since they'd made love. The sun had been going down for almost half an hour, the sidewalk cooling down as the heat of the air disappeared.

The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing within my heart  
I am barely touching you

Atem tilted his head, listening closer to the lyrics. He supposed it was Yugi's favorite song; and he knew why. Somehow, the song resembled their relationship. Reaching up, Atem unbuttoned his shirt, watching as Yugi sang softly along with the radio while obliviously slicing the tomato. After he finished with the tomato, he washed and dried he hands. Before he could reach for the knife again, the lights suddenly went off. He jumped. The only light now was from the dimly lit lamp in the living room and the setting sun outside.

"Atem-"

"Shh, love." Atem whispered, slipping his shirt off and walking up behind his younger lover. He placed his hands on Yugi's hips and kissed his neck lovingly while his fingers deftly untied to strings of the apron on the small of Yugi's back. Yugi shivered, his knees going weak as the heat of Yami's breath caressed his ear. A nip made him whimper. Yami slipped a hand up his side under his shirt and the other gripped his right hip firmly.

"Atem!" Yugi gasped, gripping the edges of the counter. He pushed his hips back against Atem's, causing a strangled moan to hum against the back of his neck.

Turn the lights down low

Take it off

Let me show

My love for you

Insatiable

The King of Games abruptly turned around and kissed Atem passionately, wrapping his arms around his neck and ignoring the clatter of the knife hitting the ground near their feet. Atem immediately kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. As they kissed, Yugi slowly walked Atem backward toward a wall. He'd been waiting for hours for Atem to make a move. Both of them had been restless for over a month, but didn't have time. Yami grunted when his back hit the wall. He pulled his lips away from Yugi's and looked at him. He gasped when a knee slipped between his thighs and rubbed his crotch.  
"Tease." Atem groaned.  
"All's fair in love and war, love." Yugi whispered.  
Atem raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about war?"  
"Mmm." Yugi hummed, licking Atem's neck. "Dominance did."  
Yami moaned as Yugi sucked on his pulse point.

Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

Yami gently ran his hands up the back of Yugi's shirt, stroking his skin and pressing him closer. He tilted his head back against the wall, sighing softly as Yugi's lips tortured and worshipped his skin. Yugi's hands were so gentle, unbuttoning his pants and rubbing his skin. Wait... unbuttoning his-? Yami looked down between their bodies and saw his leather pants unbuttoned.  
"When did you-?"  
Yugi grinned. "Shh, love." He whispered, mimicking Yami's earlier actions. His lover raised an eyebrow, causing Yugi to giggle and slip Yami's pants down his hips some.  
Yami grinned back and slid a hand down Yugi's back. "You little imp!" He chuckled.  
"I learn from the best."  
"Indeed. I have taught you well, my little love slave." Atem whispered, gripping Yugi's taut ass, causing his light to moan.  
Yugi tilted his head back as his darkness kissed his neck. He lowered his knee as Atem pushed forward off the wall. The smaller man held on tightly to Atem's neck as Yami gripped his bottom and lifted him up. He wrapped his legs around Atem's hips tightly. They kissed again, passionately and lovingly. Yami turned around and pinned Yugi to the wall he was once pinned to. Their tongues battled for dominace, rubbing and dancing in Yugi's mouth.  
The sun continued to go down, and soon, the world was bathed in darkness save for the bright moonlight. The kitchen light was off, as Yugi was using the sun's light to cook.

The moonlight plays upon your skin.  
A kiss that lingers takes me in.  
I fall asleep inside of you.  
There are no words there's only truth.

Yugi's shorts soon hit the floor along with his shirt and followed by Yami's tight leather pants. One of Yugi's hands were gripping Yami's hair and the other stroking his love's erection. Yami moaned against Yugi's shoulder, his hips moving up and down against Yugi's hand. His hot pants sent shivers down Yugi's back and soon they both began to sweat.  
"Y-Yugi... when did you... get so good at this?" Atem panted.  
Yugi giggled breathlessly. "I'm a quick learner?" He suggested.  
"Ha!" Atem laughed and looked at Yugi in the eye. "Like I'm gonna believe that!" His love grinned sheepishly. "You've been reading those dirty fanfics again haven't you?!"  
Yugi blushed. "N-no. 'Course not. Jii-chan would have my head."  
Atem smirked. "I saw you reading one the other day."  
Yugi stuck his tongue out at him. "Nutin' you can do 'bout it!" He said in a weird accent.  
Yami laughed and thrusted his hips up against Yugi, causing a loud moan to escape his lips. "We'll see about that, my little light."

Breathe in breathe out  
There is no sound.  
We move together up and down.  
We levitate our bodies soar.  
Our feet don't even touch the floor.

The two lovers landed on the bed together, Yugi on top of Atem. Both were panting heavily from their bout of fore play.  
"What was that you were sayin about stopping me from reading 'dirty fanfics'?" He asked breathlessly as he picked up two silk scarves from under his pillow.  
"Mmm..." Atem smirked. "Why don't you show me?"  
Yugi blushed lightly at the glint in Atem's eyes before taking the scarves and gently tieing his lover's wrists to the bed posts. He sat down on Atem's hips and slid his hands up Yami's chest. Yami closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Yugi leaned down and licked up his chest. He reached his lover's nipples and gently sucked one into his mouth, nipping it lightly and then kissing it lovingly. Yami's moans reached his ears and sent shiver after shiver to his core. He paid the same attention to the other nipple, being only a little more rough with it.  
"Y-Yugi... aibou... wh-what exactly..."  
Yugi stopped his yami from speaking by kissing him. He reached under the pillow and pulled out a bottle of some kind. The lable had been removed. Atem watched as Yugi up and poured some gel into his hand. He then rubbed his hands together and took Atem's erection into one hand. Atem moaned and leaned his head back again. Heating lubrication!  
"Ah! Yugi!"  
Yugi smirked, almost looking like Atem at the moment, as he continued to stroke his lover to near completion. Just as Yami was about to release, he removed his hand and slipped a cock ring on him.  
"Ra, Yugi! You little..." Atem grinned at the irony. His little Yugi was being dominant. "Is this... one of your fantasies?"  
"Mmm." Yugi moaned as he licked up Atem's hot erection. "Maybe."  
"See... this is why I don't want you readin those - Oh Ra!" Yami's sentence was inturrupted when Yugi suddenly sucked the tip into his mouth.  
Yugi chuckled as he sat back up. "What was that, dear? I couldn't understand you."  
Atem panted, his blood red eyes hidden under his eyelids.

And no body knows you like I do  
Cause the world, they don't understand.  
But I grow stronger in your hands.  
Ahhh ahhh ooh!

Yugi kissed Atem softly. His hands gently stroking Atem's chest and sides, one hand still covered in the heating lube. Atem panted heavily. Yugi was being so gentle and loving. Kissing him everywhere and caressing his body, yet he couldn't release. He arched and moaned loudly as Yugi once again oraled him.  
"Ra... Yugi... please..."  
Yugi sat up and licked his lips. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Yami's. "Please... what?"  
"L-let me... cum."  
"Mmm... I don't know, Yami." The younger boy caressed Yami's thigh for a moment before picking up the bottle again and rubbing more heating lube on his hand and finger. "Yami..." He whispered as he gently poked a finger at Atem's entrance. "May I?"  
Atem opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. "Aibou..."

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable

Atem smiled and nodded. He breathed slowly as he felt the warm, small finger enter his body. Yugi licked his lips, blushing madly as he watched his lover pant in pleasure. He gently moved his finger in and out, trying to not hurt his beloved. Soon, he added a second finger, gently scissoring them and causing Atem to moan softly and wince some. His darkness spread his legs further to allow Yugi more room.  
"Yami... a-are you... alright?" Yugi asked.  
"I'm fine, love." Yami whispered back, smiling up at Yugi.  
Yugi added a third finger and continued to move them in and out, closing his eyes and listening to Atem's deep moans. He moved his fingers around more.  
"Oh Yugi!" Atem almost screamed.  
Yugi's fingers froze for a moment. He stared down at Atem, blinking in surprise. He moved his fingers around again, causing Atem to arch his back and moan loudly. "Atem... are you... ready?"  
"Yes, Yugi. Please..." Atem panted.  
Yugi took more of the heating lube and spread it on his own hard erection and he couldn't help but moan loudly. Removing his hand, he scooted closer to Atem and leaned over him. He leaned down and kissed Atem, thrusting in all at once.  
"Ahh!" Atem arched his back again, hands struggling against the scarves. "Y-Yugi! You feel... so wonderful."  
Yugi blushed hotly, staring down at his darkness. He lifted his hands and released Atem's wrists, not expecting Yami to immediately he pull him down into a heated kiss. The light kissed back, pressing his hips closer to Atem's, causing a hot moan to come from Atem's throat.  
"Aibou.. move." Yami panted.  
Yugi nodded silently and slowly pulled out almost all the way, and then thrust back in. He moaned softly, the heat and tightness of Atem's body almost too much for him to bear. Atem moaned as well, encouraging the smaller male to start a slow, gentle pace. Atem lifted his hands and held onto Yugi's shoulders under his arms as Yugi gripped the bed sheets by his head.

Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Ooh Baby!

Yugi's pace gradually grew faster, Atem's moans and pants spurring him on like wild fire. Sweat slid down their bodies as they moved and rocked together as one. Atem's blunt nails pressed against his soft, smooth skin, drawing a light stream of blood. Yugi leaned his head down into Atem's neck as he panted heavily. His release was coming on fast. Atem arched his neck as Yugi began to kiss it softly, his pace getting harder.  
"Y-Yugi..."  
The urgency in Atem's voice reminded Yugi of the cock ring. He slid his hand between their bodies and removed the metal ring and then began to stroke Atem's erection.  
"Ooh! Yugi!" Atem's hips rocked against Yugi's hand and hips.

We never sleep we're always holding hands.  
Kissin for hours, talkin, makin plans.  
I feel like a better man, just bein in the same room.  
We never sleep, there's just so much to do.  
So much to say.  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you.  
Insatiable, the way I'm loving you.

Yugi whimpered softly, so close to his release.  
"Come on love, you can do it." Atem whispered breathlessly, stroking Yugi's back. "Finish what you started."

Ooh Ooh  
Ooh Baby!  
Yeah! Ooh Ooh!

The smaller male's hands squeezed Atem's erection, drawing a loud moan from his throat.  
"Yugi!"  
When Yugi felt the warm thick substance of Atem's release on his hand, his whole world went white and he arched his back, thrusting in deeply and arching his back as he screamed Atem's name and released inside him.

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable

The lovers panted heavily as Yugi collasped down on top of Atem. Atem's legs slowly stretched out as Yugi pulled out of him. He moaned contentedly and threaded his fingers through Yugi's damp hair.  
"Wonderful love, wonderful." Yami panted.  
Yugi smiled against Atem's chest and closed his eyes.

Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

Atem slowly rolled over, wrapping his arms tightly around Yugi. Yugi nuzzled his neck.  
"Never knew you had it in you." Atem whispered lovingly as he caressed Yugi's back.  
"Neither did I. It just... kinda happened... I guess." Yugi whispered back, drawing shapes on Atem's well-built chest. He circled a nipple, sending a weak shiver down Atem's weary body.

Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable

The two lovers sighed exaughstedly. They closed their eyes, ready for sleep. Something nagged at the back of Yugi's mind, causing him from going to sleep. He couldn't put his finger on it and it annoyed him. Sighing again, he shifted closer to Atem's strong body.

Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable

Atem grunted when Yugi suddenly sat up. "What'sa matter?" He asked tiredly.  
"Oh my gawd! The stew!" Yugi yelled and sprinted out of the bed and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
Atem blinked and stared at the door. Smirking, he rolled onto his back and stretched, wincing slightly at the dull pain in his pelvis, but the smirk never left his lips.  
'Success.' He thought.

HOOSHA! IT IS FINISHED! gives a thoughtful look You know... I never really imagined Yugi as the dominant kind, but... it just kinda happened. ; I Own Nothing! Song is Insatiable by Darren Hayes.


End file.
